pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz Google Guess Who
Summary Titan and Blueberry play Guess who Story Titan and Blueberry play a game of guess who, in the end Titan ends up winning. Characters Background Characters * Kathleen * Furry * Spots * Icey * Lemony * Bluey * Birthday * Jeanie * King Julien * Dog Eye * Buttercup * J.K. Rowlings * Philly * Thanksgiving * Freddy * Robin * King Songs A Good Move Location Basement Gallery Transcript Blueberry: Well I'm Blue-ber-e! and I'm going to play this game I got for Christmas for some weird reason, It says it's a kids game ha ha ha. I got to find someone to play with it's guess who. It's my best brother you dropped a piece. Titan: Um. Blueberry: Want to play this game. Titan: Ok Then, What's it called? Blueberry: Guess who extra. Titan: Weird. Blueberry: We have a lot of these animals. Titan: Ok I choose my character Blueberry: All these dumb faces. But now they have even better faces. Not like these old crappy faces. We have the turds the poop and the pee. Titan: No it doesn't say this let's do animals. ok. let's see Blueberry: Your'e probably going to make you cheat. cause they see yours. wait a minute that'll make me win. Let's see what animal I'm going to pick. I'm going to choose an animal Titan doesn't like. Titan doesn't like Tiger Sharks he was scared of it one day. ???? Titan: Ok. Blueberry: Let's a go. Titan: Whatever you do if you choose a fish I ain't afraid of those. Ok I'll go first. Do you have a wait no no no that's wrong are you green? Blueberry: Hmm let me see nopey dopey. Titan: Ok then. Blueberry: Nopey dopey. Titan: Bye that ugly frog Blueberry: We used to do that in the old days. Nintendo: Hey Titan I meant dad. Titan: Ok get out of here. Nintendo: Ok. Tim: Hey dad, hey dad. Blueberry: Shut up me and Titan are playing a game so go. Titan: Ok what's your move Blueberry. Blueberry: Hmm I think you're a bird. Game: Laughs. Titan: What the heck I didn't choose that. Blueberry: You're not one of choose ugly birds. I thought you loved birds. Titan: I just know. Of course you would think I'd be like. Blueberry: Robin Titan: The animal you say I think, Well guess what, are you the penguin? Blueberry: No I ain't. Titan: Well I'm afraid of penguins. Blueberry: *Screams* I never screamed like a girl my whole life. I usually *Cough* Titan: Well hurry up and take your turn. Blueberry: I already did so shut. Titan: Well then I get two turns oh my god what a quack fool. Are you black? (That's racist) Blueberry: Nope Titan: I hate that one. Blueberry: It's shoots and ladders. That game is babyish Titan: Well make your move. Blueberry: Oh are you a fish? Titan: Let's see. Blueberry: Let me see. bye bye fish Titan: Well this is who I think you are. You are the Tiger Shark Blueberry: Eh Eh Eh. Titan: Bye dumb Tiger Shark. Blueberry: You made a good move but it didn't work. I forgot about Octopus. Titan: Ok your turn. Blueberry: Let's go with, are you a polar bear? Titan: Why would you say that. Blueberry: Because you're white and your son is a polar bear. So long dumb polar bear. Titan: That's it I know what you say. You would think I'm ugly so you would say the owl. Blueberry: No no no. Titan: But seriously he's ugly looking. Blueberry: Titan would say he scary. Ah ha a frog. You think I'm scarred of frogs. ha ha ha. Titan: He ha. Blueberry: Crap. Titan: You only own you have sons. that's a frog you idiot. Blueberry: yeah. Titan: Well this will be game over. Are you yellow? Blueberry: Yeah ??? Titan: Bye non yellow Blueberry: Ah ha are you green? you done. I should have choose a better move like the brown. Wait a minute that wouldn't help a single bit. Titan: Ah ha you must think I'm the dumb Lion. Blueberry: Nope. Titan: Hmm I have a fish left and the giraffe. How much you left. Blueberry: A dog, cat, cow, lion, giraffe, Titan: We have no time. Blueberry: I got to make a good move. Do you have a backbone? Titan: Um. Blueberry: Ya Ho. Let me see. Titan: You must think I'm the fish. Blueberry: Yeah. Titan: Yes. Oh yeah in your face old man. Blueberry: Actually I don't think. You know you're dumb. Titan: No I ain't. Blueberry: Because I got an injury saying I think? Titan: No no no your wrong Blueberry. Now make a guess. Blueberry: I already not me. Do you have a bow? Titan: Why would I why would I have a bone. Blueberry: I said a bow. Titan: Well I bow. Blueberry: A rat and a sheep. Titan: I do not wear bows. Blueberry: Giraffey now I have 3 out of people in it. and can't someone. Wait a minute I have an idea are you handsome. Titan: Oh I don't know. I guess I am. Blueberry: Ugly, ugly ugly, Your handsome you must be the dog. Titan: A dog ain't that handsome you know. ew ew you think ugly people are handsome. Blueberry: It looks handsome on the pictures shut up. Titan: Well. I'm going to go to sleep now. Blueberry: This is really a good bed. Come on show me going in my bed. wait. Thank you for watching googles play guess who Blueberry: Watch out. I hope you like it if you want to buy it look for the game place in your local store. Thank you very much. bye bye.Category:Video Category:2010 Category:Webkinz Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Titan Category:Blueberry Category:Nintendo Category:Tim Category:Kathleen Category:Furry Category:Spots Category:Icey Category:Lemony Category:Bluey Category:Birthday Category:Jeanie Category:King Julien Category:Dog Eye Category:Buttercup Category:J.K. Rowlings Category:Philly Category:Thanksgiving Category:Freddy Category:Robin Category:King